


The uniform will kill me

by Itsybitsynat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsybitsynat/pseuds/Itsybitsynat
Summary: Natasha nearly droped her towel when she entered the bedroom after her morning shower because Maria Hill had apprently decided to wear her old commander uniform and she looked like a godess. She had problems to contain the moan that was about to leave her mouth when Maria turned around and looked at her.





	The uniform will kill me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Natasha had always liked women in uniforms. While being with the red room she suppressed these feelings but after she joined shield she caught herself watching the other female agents more and more.  
These feelings got even more intense when she started dating Maria Hill. She loved watching Maria walk around the bridge and shouting orders while she was wearing that skintight uniform.   
She loved to peel her out of it at the end of the day even more than watching her.   
Another thing she loved about Maria in her uniform was the tone of command that came with it. She secretly thought it was hot when she walked around the deck and shouted orders. Not that she ever would let Maria know that. Usually she took control in the bedroom and Maria let her do it happily. Somedays Maria would fuck her into to matress and eat her out until she forgot her own name but it happened mostly after tony's partys because she got jealous.   
The day Maria found out about Nat's obsession with uniforms was during a special event with the army. All shield agents were brought to an open field where they trained with the new military reruites so they could find some new agents to join the ranks of shield.   
On that day Maria decided to wear her old militar clothes which were a huge turn on for Nat. Maria looked impossible hot while walking around and looking over the sweating agents. As soon as they got home Nat had Maria pressed up against the door and kissed her like her life depended on it.  
The commander didn't complain and kissed her back just as eager but she soon turned the tables and the spy was the one pressed against the door. Maria lifted her up and she wraped her legs around her waist. The shield officer started her way to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. She threw Nat onto the bed and climed over her. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that the whole day. With you looking at me like you wanted to devour me while I had to keep a straight face." She growled while she yanked Nat's shirt off. The only response she got from the redhead was a low moan and a yanking at her uniform. That night Maria made Natasha scream her name so often that even Clint got worried about his coworkers. It was absolutly no surprise to anybody that Nat couldn't speak the next day. 

A few months later the avengers had to attend another military meeting but this time it was a more formal one. That's why Natasha nearly droped her towel when she entered the bedroom after her morning shower because Maria Hill had apprently decided to wear her old commander uniform and she looked like a godess. She had problems to contain the moan that was about to leave her mouth when Maria turned around and looked at her. While her backside looked like damn dream Natasha was sure that she just reached heaven when she saw Maria's face. The other woman clearly noticed her staring and a smug grin began to form on her face. "Like what you see?" Nat looked up at her girlfriend and the words left her mouth before her brain could catch up. "Yes, Commander." Maria's grin grew even bigger and she backed Natasha up against the door. "That's interesting, Agent. Do you like it when I wear these clothes?" "Yes Commander." Came as an answer that was accompanied by a whine. Maria let go of her girlfriend and fixed her clothes. "We saddly have to go now. Better get dressed agent."   
The day was torture for Natasha. Maria was standing next to her most of the time and when she wasn't whispering dirty things into her ear, her hand was caressing her back but it occasionally slipped lower and she even sneaked one or two slaps in as well.   
So it was no suprise to Natasha when she felt her panties getting wetter and wetter. The worst part was that she couldn't bring herself to answer or flirt back. She usually had no problem with dirty talk or making Maria needy but the uniform seemed to take that ability away from her.   
She nearly couldn't keep her hands of the deputy director on their way home and as soon as the got past the door she threw herself at Maria. The woman caught her easyly and kissed her in a way that made her knees go weak.  
As soon as the russian laid on the bed her hands were pulled over her head and were secured with handcuffs. "I made them myself, Agent. Just for you, so I could tie you to the bed and fuck you senseless." Natasha got even more turned on by these words and moaned loudly. She didn't know this side of Maria but she wasn't complaining especially not when the other woman started to tear her clothes of. Soon Natasha was naked in all her glory and Maria still wore her uniform. Said woman straddled her hips and began sucking and bitting at her neck. She knew there would be bruises in the morning but she couldn't care less when Maria attached her lips to Natasha's nipple. Her hand came up to massage her other breast and the spy arched her back to bring herself closer to that beautiful mouth.  
After some sucking and biting Maria kissed her way downwards but skipped the part where Natasha needed her the most to kiss her tight and leave a mark. "Please, Masha, please." She usually didn't beg but today she couldn't care less.   
The taller woman traced her hand over Nat's panties, the only thing she was wearing, and laughed. "You're so wet, Agent. I can feel you through your clothes. Are you that needy for me?" The russian bucked her hips up to get more friction. "I need you Commander, please. Please make me come."   
The canadian slipped her fingers past her underwear and stuffed two fingers into her easyly. Nat threw her head back and a loud moan left her mouth.   
"You're so wet I can fit two fingers in without a problem and now you start to ride my fingers Agent. Aren't you even a bit ashamed of yourself?"   
She could feel her cheeks getting hot with shame but she couldn't stop moaning and grinding down onto her girlfriend's fingers. Latter chuckled and set a rough pace and added a third one and th constant flow of moans and curses in russian and english got even louder.   
The spy moaned her name when her thumb rubbed over her clit and her lips wrapped around her nipple. She came with a scream and everything became white for a second. When Natasha opened her eyes again she could see Maria watching her and licking her fingers clean. As soon as she could feel green eyes on her she opened the handcuffs and kissed her girl.  
Natasha's hands flew into dark hair and she couldn't help but tug on it.   
"I've got a surprise for you Agent" was whispered against her lips as Maria stood up. The russian looked curious at her girlfriend and felt a wave of arousal hit her as she took her in. Her hair was a mess but otherwise she looked flawless. Maria's hand slowly opened her trousers and Nat couldn't stop the moan when she saw that the taller woman had packed the whole day. Her legs fell open on their own accord when Maria pulled Out the Strap-on and smiled at her. "Like what you see, Agent?" She slowly crawled back over the russian and said couldn't stop the whine. "Kiss me, Commander. Please kiss me." As soon as the words left her lips she could feel the commander ones against her. Eventhough she loved the uniform she had to feel her skin. While kissing the deputy director she took of the jacket. "Don't rip it." Was spoken as a firm order while Maria pushed the dildo into her. Her hands gripped the blouse and she threw her head back as she felt the fake cock enter her. Maria directly set rough pace and Natasha had problems opening the buttons. She eventually opened the last button and the blouse hung open from Maria's form. During her moans she managed to open the bra that was strapless and threw it across the room. The sight in front of her was breathtaking. The other woman picked up the pace what made her tits bounce even more while she was still wearing her military clothes.   
The russian pushed her hands under the shirt and her nails digged into Maria's back while Maria started to pound into her with more force.   
"I can her your wet pussy even over your moans Agent. Are you going to come?" "Yes Commander." "What a shame because I haven't given you the permission to come. So you better don't." The spy's eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn't stop the loud moans that turned into screams when Maria's hand found it's way between their bodys and her index finger flicked against her clit.  
"Please let me cum, Commander, please. I need to come." The only answer she got was a simple no and an even harder pounding but she could feel Maria getting closer to the edge as well. Natasha hooked her legs around her girlfriend's waist and started scratching her back. In this position she moaned directly into the director's ear who in return gasped into her's.   
"Come for me Agent" was the only thing she need to hear and she thumbled over the edge with a screamed "Mia." Maria came as well but didn't stop moving and soon enough both women got hit by another orgasm.   
Maria stopped after four more and collapsed on top of Natasha who herself had problems catching her breath. After a few minutes she could her Maria chuckle "Commander? Who would have thought that." "Oh shut up. You love it."   
Maria smiled "Yeah, I do." and kissed her softly. After taking the Strap-on and her clothes of Maria was spooning Natasha. "I love you so much, Masha." "I love you too my little Agent tomato."   
The russian hit her girlfriend lazyly. "You're never gonna let me live that down, will you?" The "nope" was accompanied by a kiss to her neck.  
As she drifted of to sleep she could her Maria wishing her a good night. 

When she entered the avengers' kitchen with a sore troat the next morning in Maria's shirt she could see said woman standing next to the coffee machine in one of the spy's tops. She smiled at the scratchmarks that could be seen on her girlfriend's back.   
Clint smiled at her with a smug grin. "Morning Tasha. Let me guess you can't speak anymore." She threw her deadliest glare at her friend but the barely audioably "I hate you." ruined the effect. While the boys laughed at her seh felt her girlfriend's arms wrap around her waist and a mug was set down in front of her. Maria whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, baby. They didn't hear you scream my name, I made sure to soundproof the room." She couldn't help to roll her eyes at her but turned around to kiss her good morning.   
Maria had even made her breakfast which she ate while the boys kept teasing her.   
The never teased her about her sexlife after she kicked their ass later that day during training and she made sure to make Maria scream until she lost her voice the next time she took her to bed.  
And if Maria sometimes wears her military clothes to special occasions like an anniversary it is none of the boys buisness.


End file.
